


Blessing

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Castiel mentioned, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Understanding Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: 100 word drabble for the PB100 challenge on the Profound Bond server.Prompt: Blessing
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Blessing

Dean was terrified. He knows that Sam wouldn’t really judge him, but he has himself so worked up over this that he didn’t even eat his piece of pie after dinner. Of course, that was what tipped Sam off in the end. 

“Okay Dean, what’s up? You never turn down pie.” Sam asked with a look of worry that would rival his bitchface, and Dean would mention that if he weren’t so on edge. 

“Okay, so you know that I haven’t really been going to the bars…” Sam interrupted him here, “Dean don’t worry you and Cas have my blessing.”


End file.
